STUPID
by Pucoled
Summary: Kehidupan aneh di kelas sang gadis merah muda, dimulai!
1. PROLOG

**STUPID**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **PROLOG**

* * *

Situasi saat ini menjengkelkan. Kebisingan, aroma tak sedap juga panas yang membuat tubuh mengeluarkan cairan tak nyaman. Sialan si menyebalkan Chouji yang membawa tumpukan makanan bau ke dalam kelas, lihat saja dirinya yang sedang menikmati setiap detail rasa dari makanan itu. Geez, yang benar saja.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas keras keras, setelah itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan sekali banting. Membosankan, belajar dengan gila gilaan membuat dirinya mual saat itu juga. Kapan dia bisa keluar dari sekolah ini.

Keluhannya kali ini panas, seperti neraka. Memang, banyak komentarnya jadi maklumi saja.

Ah, kenapa juga harus pindah kelas ketika kelas yang lama masih nyaman di pakai dan lagi kenapa tidak ada AC nya di sini. Double sial.

Gadis merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan spontan saat mendengar bantingan pintu yang disengaja. Oh, demi tuhan siapa jalang yang satu itu? Menganggu waktu istirahatnya saja.

Si pendobrak pintu berjalan dengan lenggokan yang tampak aneh di mata Sakura, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang tampak jelas ia menunjukkan kearoganan. Seketika saat itu juga kelas hening dengan ajaibnya sendiri.

"Dimana Ino? Jalang itu harus diberi pencerahan" Oke, Sakura mulai mendengar dengan seksama.

"Tutup mulut kotormu sialan, jaga kelakuan di kelas ini" Ino bersuara, nadanya tegas dan memerintah. Rasanya Sakura harus membeli popcorn untuk melengkapi suasana.

"Jaga kelakuan? Di kelas para jalang dan bajingan berkumpul?" Wanita yang tidak diketahui itu mengolok dengan sinis, membuat kelas yang tadinya hening jadi ricuh dan mampu menulikan telinga.

Sakura mengangguk, boleh juga keberaniannya.

Bersamaan dengan ricuhnya kelas, gerombolan tak tahu dari mana asalnya menerobos ke dalam kelas dengan sorakan heboh. Sakura membuka mulutnya terpana, sekarang kelas ini benar benar penuh.

Kelas si gadis merah muda melawan kelas yang tidak diketahui, apa Sakura harus ikut menarik narik rambut mereka satu per satu? Sejujurnya, dia mempunyai tenaga yang kuat dan mampu merontokkan banyak helai rambut dari sekali tarik. Sakura berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, dan matanya saat itu juga menangkap seseorang yang hanya diam di pojokan dengan teriakan heboh.

Tidak, terimakasih. Itu benar benar bodoh, dia tidak akan membuang tenaganya sia sia. Sakura kembali duduk tenang, ia membuka buku sains yang belum selesai dibacanya. Satu halaman yang ia baca tidak masuk ke otak, dan detik berikutnya bantingan keras menimpa dirinya yang bertubuh mungil.

Sakura meringis, ia hampir saja menangis jika tidak ingat dengan situasi saat ini. Pandangannya menangkap majalah idola edisi terbatas miliknya terongok di tengah jalan, dan tepat saat itu kekasihnya terinjak injak oleh keparat yang bajingan. Tidak dengan majalah itu, dia tidak bisa seperti ini.

Apa dia tidak tahu betapa susahnya mendapat itu? Banyak gadis yang saling mencakar dan mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi kekasihnya itu. Sial memang, rasanya ia ingin berteriak saat ini juga.

Sekarang gadis itu marah, sangat. Matanya merah, seperti orang gila yang siap menerkam siapa saja. Dengan sekali hentakan ia bangkit lalu mengejar si penginjak keparat itu dan memukulnya membabi buta melalui tinju khasnya, kawanan si penginjak tidak tinggal diam bahkan para pria turut mengeroyok Sakura tanpa ampun.

Baiklah, kalian akan mati saat ini juga. "HIYAAA-!" Teriak Sakura mengikuti gaya bruce lee yang pernah ia tonton.

Sakura tidak terkalahkan, semuanya habis dalam beberapa menit dengan banyak pukulan, tendangan, dan hal lainnya. Kelas Sakura bersorak senang, bahagia dengan kemenangan.

Dan tiba tiba Sakura teringat, bahwa kelasnya berada di depan ruang guru, di samping ruang kepala sekolah dan di belakang ruang konseling. Gadis itu memukul kuat kepalanya, yang sedetik kemudian meringis.

Mungkin ini salah satu alasannya mereka dipindahkan, yah dan Sakura hanya bisa mengutuk dari dalam hati saat banyak guru masuk ke dalam kelas. Beruntungnya dirimu, nak.

* * *

 **BUKAN UPDATE AN :"""""(**

 **SORRY KALAU MERASA TERPHP-IN :"""(( , SOALNYA BAGIAN PROLOGNYA HILANG JADI CHAP KHUSUS INI DI PUBLISH ULANG**

 **SEE YA**


	2. Chapter 2

**STUPID**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE**

 **WARN: TYPO, OOC, GAJE, ETC.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Haruno Sakura! Kenapa kita harus berjumpa lagi" Wanita dengan rambut pirangnya yang bersinar berkata dengan sinis.

"Hormat! Ms. Tsunade yang terpanas dari panas" Sakura memberi salam hormat dengan telapak tangan di sisi kanan kepala dan juga tidak lupa dengan posisi sigapnya.

"Mungkin dia sudah Mam, ada gosip kalau dia mempunyai anak dengan pak guru Jiraiya" salah satu gadis yang turut andil dalam kerusuhan kelas berbisik dengan Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum geli.

"Ino aku mendengar itu," Tsunade mendesis.

Si pirang yang ditegur itu terdiam dengan wajah yang spontan didatarkan.

Menghela nafas, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ino ke Sakura. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau itu perempuan atau laki laki? Kenapa kau memakai celana olahraga alih alih rok? Dan rambutmu itu benar benar mirip laki laki Sakura"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Tapi kakek saya tidak melarangnya, Ms. Tsunade" sahut Sakura.

Tsunade menciut mendengar itu, kalau sudah membawa nama kakek dari Sakura seluruh warga sekolah akan diam. Pemilik sekolah bebas berbuat apa saja, bukan?

"Benar, potongan rambutmu sudah mirip dengan para pria yang kau puja puja di majalahmu. Kau masih waras kan?" Ucap Ino.

"Tapi aku terlihat tampan bukan?" Sakura menyahut.

"Diam kalian! Karena sudah menyebabkan keributan di sekolah sebagai hukumannya kalian harus membersihkan gudang olahraga," Tsunadw berkata dengan tajam, ia menatap Sakura.

"Itu mata pelajaran kesukaanmu bukan? Cocok sekali dengan pakaianmu. Jadi, bersihkan dengan cepat SEKARANG!" Perintah Tsunade membuat Sakura dan Ino kelabakan lalu pergi keluar dengan buru buru.

"Merepotkan," gumam Tsunade setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan wanita itu, ia memijat pelipisnya dengan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan, hm?" Suara yang asalnya dari bawah meja menampikan sosok Jiraiya yang dibicarakan.

"Diam kau, dan cepat keluar dari sini!"

Jiraiya mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Tsunade, "Kenapa? Kita kan belum mulai?" Bisiknya. Tangannya meremas bahu Tsunade dengan lembut, dan pindah ke bagian bawah membuat wanita itu mendesah dengan tertahan.

"Mam! Saya ingin bertanya dimana kunci gudang?" Teriakan Ino yang melengking mengagetkan dua manusia yang sedang memadu kasih.

Pria tua itu lantas kembali ke bawah meja walau harus menyebabkan keributan dengan kepalanya yang terhantam.

"Ahh, aku tidak tahu kalau aku menganggu. Maafkan aku," ucap Ino, ia membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan mundur hendak meninggalkan kedua gurunya yang sedang rapat.

"Ka-kau!" Tsunade tersendat, ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan situasi ini.

"Tenang aja, semua rahasia aman bersamaku" Ino berkata seolah tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh gurunya itu.

"Kuncinya diatas meja kaca itu" ucap Tsunade dan Ino langsung mengambil benda tersebut.

"Sst..." gadis itu membuat jari telunjuknya dibibir dan mengedipkan matanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Kepulan asap mengumpul diatas kepala Tsunade, kenapa harus Ino dari semua murid di sekolahnya. "Sialan kau! Sudah kubilang keluar tapi kau tidak juga keluar! Pergi sekarang!"

* * *

Ino menghampiri gadis merah muda yang menunggu dirinya. "Sakura kau duluan saja, aku ingin ketoilet dulu. Ini kuncinya." Ucap Ino lalu pergi berlari setelah memberi kunci ke Sakura.

Gadis itu kaget, "Hah? Tapi disana itu terkenal dengan hantunya! Tidak, tidak! Ino!" Sakura berteriak walau Ino sudah pergi jauh.

Sungguh mengesalkan, ia benar benar membenci gadis pirang itu. Sakura mendumel tanpa henti dan pergi menuju gudang.

Sesampainya di koridor yang terkenal dengan cerita seramnya , tanpa sengaja ia mendengar bantingan pintu dari salah satu ruangan. Sakura memekik terkejut, lalu berjalan dengan kaku.

"Tidak apa apa, mereka hanya khayalan" gumam Sakura menyemangati dirinya.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, koridor tanpa jendela ini membuat jalan menjadi gelap. Ia heran kenapa area sini tidak ditutupi saja, daripada membiarkan koridor ini tidak terawat selayaknya sekolah normal.

Dia harus memberitahu hal ini kepada kakeknya, kalau tidak-

Sesuatu berlari melewati kedua kakinya yang terbuka, gadis itu menjerit selayaknya seorang pria lalu membuka pintu yang berada didekatnya.

Nafasnya tersenggal senggal, dia hampir mati. Sekarang Sakura mengerti bagaimana rasanya seseorang saat dikejar oleh predator buas.

Matanya yang menatap lantai dialihkannya ke depan, menampakkan dekorasi asing dengan berbagai loker yang terjejer rapi.

Apa gudang selalu rapi seperti ini? Tapi tempat ini tidak seperti gudang biasanya.

Merasa diperhatikan, ia menatap orang orang yang sedang melihatnya dengan berbagai pandangan.

Sakura memerah, ia telah salah masuk ke ruang ganti laki laki yang kebetulan bersampingan dengan gudang olahraga.

Sial, seharusnya ia fokus dan tidak ketakutan seperti orang pengecut. Dan wuow- WOAH! kenapa banyak pemuda ber _abs_ sedang _shirtless_ disini.

"Kenapa ? Tingkahmu sudah seperti gadis yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke ruang ganti laki laki saja," salah satu dari mereka dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat berucap.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali seperti ikan yang kehabisan nafas. Tepat sasaran.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," Pria tertampan di sini bertanya ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu matanya yang hitam menatap lekat wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan matanya sibuk menaik turunkan pandangannya menatap antara perut kotak kotak di depannya dan mata lawan bicaranya.

"Itu, itu-" ucapnya kaku.

"Kemana kau menatap, eh?" Pria itu menyeringai.

"Aku, aku-"

Pria itu menarik dagu Sakura, mendekatkan wajah cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Atau kau sebenarnya," pria itu memotong perkataannya.

"Seorang gadis,hm?" Lalu ia berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Uh! Sasuke! Menjijikkan! Jangan perlakukan seorang pria seperti itu!" Temannya berucap memperingati pria itu, membuat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang memegang dagu Sakura dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak tersinggung kan, teman?" Sasuke bertanya, dingin.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia masih termangu dengan pikirannya.

"Saku! Apa yang kau lakukan di- AKH!" Gadis itu kembali tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan Ino.

Terimakasih Ino, teriakan nyaring milikmu membuat Sakura sadar.

"Tentu! Aku hanya membandingkan Absmu dengan punyaku! Kalau begitu permisi, pacarku sedang terkejut dengan kalian semua" Sakura berucap dengan lagak pria jantan yang dibuat buat dan pergi membanting pintu.

Sasuke berdiri menatap kosong pintu yang baru saja dibanting pemuda itu.

* * *

Bel surga bagi para murid di sekolah cukup membuat hati lega, kali ini entah sudah guru berapa yang sibuk menceramahi kelas tidak tahu aturan tersebut.

Lihat ke gadis yang sibuk membedaki wajahnya itu, ia memaju majukan bibirnya selagi mengomel dengan tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu, saat dia mengomel aku sudah bermimpi dengan indah" kata gadis itu dengan terus membedaki wajah kusamnya.

"Kutebak kau pasti bermimpi yang tidak tidak" sahut si merah muda, sedangkan mulutnya sudah terisi dengan kentang goreng milik temannya.

Pemilik kentang yaitu gadis pembedak merampas kentang miliknya yang terletak di meja, "Kau ini, makan punyamu sana" kesalnya.

"Badanku lelah setelah membersihkan gudang itu," keluh Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Teriakan khas itu, wajah yang ingin membuat berpaling, dan rambutnya yang menyilaukan mata.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu sudah hapal betul dengan suaranya, sampai ia ingin berbagi makanannya dengan Chouji walau itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan malas.

Naruto, duduk di samping Sakura lalu dengan manis ia berkedip kedip. Orang yang melihatnya pasti akan muntah saat itu juga. "Apa! Cepat, aku sibuk"

Menghela nafas, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kiri Sakura, dan mulai berbisik hingga Ino yang tadi sibuk berdandan sanggup menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Sialan, apa kau gila?!" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto.

"Apa? Apa? Dia bilang apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino, lalu ikut menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Aku tidak percaya kau suka gadis," kekeh Sakura, ia kembali duduk. Sedangkan Ino hanya menerka nerka apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam pikirannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa cuman aku yang tidak mengerti?" Ino terus bertanya, sifat ingin tahunya keluar tidak tertahan.

"Dia minta dikenalkan dengan si jalang yang demo ke kelas kita" Sakura terus terkekeh hingga terdengar aneh di telinga siapapun yang mendengar.

Ino terdiam, lalu ikut tertawa seram bersama Sakura. "Kau ingin dikenalkan, hehehe?" Ino bertanya yang diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Astaga, haha aku tidak kuat" Sakura meledak, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sial, tipemu emang beda ya, haha" sambung Ino.

"Seharusnya kau suka laki laki saja daripada dia" ucapan Sakura membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi damai.

Naruto yang hanya diam dari tadi memerah, ia tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kedua perempuan yang di hadapannya. "Kau! Aku masih normal, bahkan aku menyukai gadis pirang yang ada di video dewasa milikku! Dada besar, dengan lekukan yang sempurna ! Kau tahu itu ha!?"

Kekehan Ino terhenti, ia menatap rambutnya yang terurai.

Pirang.

Gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau ada hari ia akan mulai membenci rambut indahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu itu," Ino berucap, canggung.

"ehm- sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet" pamitnya lalu lari asal hingga menabrak meja temannya.

"Astaga,"

"Aku tidak sangka Naruto seperti itu,"

"Gila, haha"

Para pemuda yang tadi sibuk bermain game langsung mendekati Naruto dengan cepat, satu persatu pertanyaan mulai membanjiri Naruto.

"Apa kau punya video terbaru? Kirimkan aku video pirangmu itu"

"Aku punya yang pirang, kau mau? Sialan, dia sangat lincah saat di atas"

"Tidak, tidak. Dada besar dengan puncak merah muda yang menggiurkan"

"Wah! Benar!"

"Kau tahu, saat dia melakukan adegan itu dengan si tua keriput-,"

Sakura merasa pusing, kenapa mereka bercerita di mejanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam percakapan antara pria.

Di saat saat ia menghela nafas tanpa diduga duga tubuh yang besarnya melebihi Sakura menimpa dirinya, membuat ia terperanjat saat wajahnya jatuh ke lantai dengan punggung gadis itu yang dijadikan kasur oleh orang yang menimpanya.

Tulang tulang berbunyi dengan nyaring, kedua matanya terbuka lebar dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit. Rasanya ia ingin mengumpat di wajah orang yang telah membuat tulangnya retak.

Mati kau keparat.

Dengan terburu buru pria yang menimpanya mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi. Gadis itu meringis, "Aduh tulangku, apa aku masih bisa menendang bokongmu saat ini?"

Sakura menatap pria yang menimpanya, wajah menggemaskan dengan rambut merah terang milik pria itu. "Maaf, apa kau tidak apa apa?"

Sesaat gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia melihat idolanya berdiri dihadapan gadis itu sekarang juga, pria merah itu benar benar mirip.

* * *

 **MAAFKAN DIRIKU KALAU TULISANNYA JADI BERBEDA ㅠㅠ**

 **KEMARIN AKU SEDANG GILA, -abaikan-**

 **TERASA CEPAT ALURNYA BUKAN?**

 **GEZZ, MAAF. AKAN DIPERBAIKI KEDEPANNYA. ㅠㅠ**

 **MAKASIH YANG SUDAH REVIEW! :))))**

 **SEE YA!**


End file.
